A Prince among Thieves
by Snow Weaver
Summary: BakuraxTeana. As you can see, this takes place during Ancient Egypt. So be minded that I don't know what I'm doing. Teana is being AnzuTea in past. Be kind!
1. The First Game

Weaver: Here it is, my lovely Bakura/Teana ficcy. Of course it's set in ancient Egypt, so bear in mine, I have no idea what the heck I'm doing. Okay, on with the story ( and for those of you waiting for the update of 'You Talk To Much', it's on it's way )

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not even Yu-Gi-Oh!…

-

"Teana! Teana!" A young Egyptian girl of eighteen poked her head out from the doorway of her house. Her brown hair swaying as her head moved, framing her deep, water colored eyes.

"Yea! What is it guys?" She looked out across her yard, seeing three girls standing in the hot sun, looking annoyed.

"Are you coming or what? We don't have all day." The first one spoke up. She was tall, with sun yellow hair flowing to her knees. It framed her body, and gave her face a seductive look, along with her deep green eyes.

"Mala is right, Teana. We won't have time to play if you don't hurry." The one to Malas right spoke up, shaking her head. She had long, pitch black hair and silver-gray eyes, giving her the look of a bird as it was about to kill its pray.

"But Shana!" Teana whined. "I just got a new spell book! I was just about to sit down and read it!" She stepped out of her house, closing the door and reviling her beautiful clothing. She wore a long, white, silk dress that flowed down to her ankles. It was sleeveless so that it wasn't as hot as most was. Golden hoops adored her wrist, followed up by a golden, two plate necklace. And last but not least, a golden tiara rested on her forehead, two stones embedded in the center. A deep ocean sapphire and a diamond as clear and pure as the innocence that shined in her eyes.

"You can do that later, right now we have to play." The last girl spoke up, her fiery red hair seemed to set even more ablaze as she spoke. Her voice was commanding, but gentle. Of all the girls, she was the most serious of them all, and she had blood red eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul.

Teana let out a soft sigh. "All right, Surrafa. Since it seems I have no other choice, I'll come." She turned to make sure her house was shut up good enough and turned to face her three friends. Sure, deep down she new they weren't her friends. But they were all she had. After running away from the palace…

"Now's not the time to dwindle." She said, hasting herself toward the girls. Each one smiled as the mounted their camels. "Onward, Certo." She ushered her camel forward. She turned her head, hearing Mala laugh while giving her a funny look. "What's so funny, Mala?"

"You NAMED your camel?" Mala laughed, earning a short giggles from Shana. Surrafa just kept her eyes closed. Trying to listen to the calm around her.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Teana turned her head back, facing the sandy path in from of her. She was always the outcast. The different one. She was the outcast of the outcast. What could she do? Be herself and not try to fit in, that's what.

"No, but it's just….strange!" Wailed Shana, throwing herself into another fit of giggles. Teana just rolled her eyes and shook her head. And they called HER strange.

It wasn't long till they were in the middle of the desert, far from eye or ear. It was dangerous territory, it belonged to the most notorious thieves in all Egypt. Including the King of Thieves, Bakura...

But they never paid mind to the warnings that were always going around town. They always came her to play. Of course they never let anyone know of their games. If they did they would tell the palace. Then Prince Atemu would find out. And that was the last thing she needed.

It didn't take them long to jump of their camels and start their little game of 'tag'. One person would be an escaped slave, and the others would be the princesses. If the slave got his or her revenge by capturing a princess, they would become princess and the princess before would become a lowly slave and have to break free of a rope that would be tied around their wrist and ankles to insure that they were the slave,

As always, Teana started out, but since Mala had tied the ropes, it was easy to break free. After a hours at play, as the sun began to shrink over the horizon, it was Teanas turn once again. But since it had gotten darker, all the girls had agreed on using blindfolds with the ropes.

Try as she might, Teana couldn't get the ropes undone. She guessed it was because Surrafa. And with the blindfold on, it added more fright to her.

"Guys!" She called. "I can't get out!" She strained her ears, trying her hardest to hear them….but there was no sound. No sound except for the soft pounding of camels feet coming her way. "Certo?"

"Who's Certo?" A husky voice called back gruffly. Wait…a…males voice? Panic began to encase the young Egyptian. 

"Who…who are you!" She called out. She would have been crying form fright had not the blindfold prevented it. She felt the ropes slither away and the blindfold being removed. She looked up quickly, coming face to face with a man who had off white hair, and piercing brown eyes. A jagged scar slid down his right eyes, giving him a menacing look.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He smiled darkly, showing his straight, white teeth but…did two of those look like fangs? Or was it just her?

"I'm…I'm warning you! I know magic!" She tried her best to look mean, intimidating. It wasn't working at all for her.

"Oh really then? Use it." Her grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to flinch. Her waited for a spell to hit him. When it didn't come he leaned closer, hearing her murmur to herself. "What did you say wench?" He snapped, digging his fingernails into her soft skin, getting the yelp he so hungrily had waited for.

Tears came to her eyes as she bowed her head, shame washing over her entire body. "I…I…" She yelped again, feeling his nails dig deeper into her skin.

"You, you, you what?" Her whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, daring her to go on with what she was saying.

"I only know healing spells."

-

Weaver: There is good reason why I didn't explain what the three girls were wearing. You'll find out…IF I write another chapter, but I have to get enough reviews to motivate me, you know? So, you know where the review button is, click it and give me inspiration! 


	2. Toy

Weaver: Here it is, my lovely Bakura/Teana ficcy. Of course it's set in ancient Egypt, so bear in mine, I have no idea what the heck I'm doing. Okay, on with the story ( and for those of you waiting for the update of 'You Talk To Much', it's on it's way ) 

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not even Yu-Gi-Oh!…

"Teana! Teana!" A young Egyptian girl of eighteen poked her head out from the doorway of her house. Her brown hair swaying as her head moved, framing her deep, water colored eyes.

"Yea! What is it guys?" She looked out across her yard, seeing three girls standing in the hot sun, looking annoyed.

"Are you coming or what? We don't have all day." The first one spoke up. She was tall, with sun yellow hair flowing to her knees. It framed her body, and gave her face a seductive look, along with her deep green eyes.

"Mala is right, Teana. We won't have time to play if you don't hurry." The one to Malas right spoke up, shaking her head. She had long, pitch black hair and silver-gray eyes, giving her the look of a bird as it was about to kill its pray.

"But Shana!" Teana whined. "I just got a new spell book! I was just about to sit down and read it!" She stepped out of her house, closing the door and reviling her beautiful clothing. She wore a long, white, silk dress that flowed down to her ankles. It was sleeveless so that it wasn't as hot as most was. Golden hoops adored her wrist, followed up by a golden, two plate necklace. And last but not least, a golden tiara rested on her forehead, two stones embedded in the center. A deep ocean sapphire and a diamond as clear and pure as the innocence that shined in her eyes.

"You can do that later, right now we have to play." The last girl spoke up, her fiery red hair seemed to set even more ablaze as she spoke. Her voice was commanding, but gentle. Of all the girls, she was the most serious of them all, and she had blood red eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul.

Teana let out a soft sigh. "All right, Surrafa. Since it seems I have no other choice, I'll come." She turned to make sure her house was shut up good enough and turned to face her three friends. Sure, deep down she new they weren't her friends. But they were all she had. After running away from the palace…

"Now's not the time to dwindle." She said, hasting herself toward the girls. Each one smiled as the mounted their camels. "Onward, Certo." She ushered her camel forward. She turned her head, hearing Mala laugh while giving her a funny look. "What's so funny, Mala?"

"You NAMED your camel?" Mala laughed, earning a short giggles from Shana. Surrafa just kept her eyes closed. Trying to listen to the calm around her.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Teana turned her head back, facing the sandy path in from of her. She was always the outcast. The different one. She was the outcast of the outcast. What could she do? Be herself and not try to fit in, that's what.

"No, but it's just….strange!" Wailed Shana, throwing herself into another fit of giggles. Teana just rolled her eyes and shook her head. And they called HER strange.

It wasn't long till they were in the middle of the desert, far from eye or ear. It was dangerous territory, it belonged to the most notorious thieves in all Egypt. Including the King of Thieves, Bakura...

But they never paid mind to the warnings that were always going around town. They always came her to play. Of course they never let anyone know of their games. If they did they would tell the palace. Then Prince Atemu would find out. And that was the last thing she needed.

It didn't take them long to jump of their camels and start their little game of 'tag'. One person would be an escaped slave, and the others would be the princesses. If the slave got his or her revenge by capturing a princess, they would become princess and the princess before would become a lowly slave and have to break free of a rope that would be tied around their wrist and ankles to insure that they were the slave,

As always, Teana started out, but since Mala had tied the ropes, it was easy to break free. After a hours at play, as the sun began to shrink over the horizon, it was Teanas turn once again. But since it had gotten darker, all the girls had agreed on using blindfolds with the ropes.

Try as she might, Teana couldn't get the ropes undone. She guessed it was because Surrafa. And with the blindfold on, it added more fright to her.

"Guys!" She called. "I can't get out!" She strained her ears, trying her hardest to hear them….but there was no sound. No sound except for the soft pounding of camels feet coming her way. "Certo?"

"Who's Certo?" A husky voice called back gruffly. Wait…a…males voice? Panic began to encase the young Egyptian.

"Who…who are you!" She called out. She would have been crying form fright had not the blindfold prevented it. She felt the ropes slither away and the blindfold being removed. She looked up quickly, coming face to face with a man who had off white hair, and piercing crimson eyes. A jagged scar slid down his right eyes, giving him a menacing look.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He smiled darkly, showing his straight, white teeth but…did two of those look like fangs? Or was it just her?

"I'm…I'm warning you! I know magic!" She tried her best to look mean, intimidating. It wasn't working at all for her.

"Oh really then? Use it." Her grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to flinch. Her waited for a spell to hit him. When it didn't come he leaned closer, hearing her murmur to herself. "What did you say wench?" He snapped, digging his fingernails into her soft skin, getting the yelp he so hungrily had waited for.

Tears came to her eyes as she bowed her head, shame washing over her entire body. "I…I…" She yelped again, feeling his nails dig deeper into her skin.

"You, you, you what?" Her whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, daring her to go on with what she was saying.

"I only know healing spells."

Weaver: There is good reason why I didn't explain what the three girls were wearing. You'll find out…IF I write another chapter, but I have to get enough reviews to motivate me, you know? So, you know where the review button is, click it and give me inspiration!


End file.
